An Orphanage Plus Two Lovebirds
by DannySamFluffDxS
Summary: Sam's parents died in a car accident. She is sent to a boarding school far away from her home. There, she meets a blue eyed, black haired boy that is the same age as her. As the two get to know each other, will they fall in love? Ch. 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first CHAPTER story for DP! Of course, it will have DxS. This is sort of AU but I think you will like it. **

**I spent like half an hour on this chapter alone. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Well, without further ado, chapter 1!**

Chapter 1: Sad Beginnings

SAM'S POV:

I sat down on my couch and turned on the TV. I was really bored. Tucker was out of state for vacation. I know it's kinda sad, but he is my only friend. Sure, it wouldn't hurt to have a couple more, though.

"_Attention viewers! There has been a terrible accident near Amity Park Mountains." _The news announcer said.

I nearly choked on my spit. My parents were travelling through Amity Park Mountains!

"_A large limo had been travelling in the mountains. A bear had popped out of nowhere and it startled to chauffer. When he tried to avoid it, the limo swerved right and fell off the mountain, plummeting 13,000 feet straight down," _The news announcer explained.

I began to panic. My parents were in a limo in Amity Park Mountains! What if..

"_Unfortunately, the chauffer and two business workers – Jeremy and Pamela Manson, had all perished in the accident,"_ The news announcer told.

I gasped. My parents were.. dead? My eyes began to tear up. Soon, I started bawling uncontrollably. What am I going to do now? Where would I go?

I began to scream and knock everything that got in my way. Suddenly, the phone rang. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"Sam! I'm so sorry!" A familiar voice said, it was Tucker.

"T-Tucker, m-my parents are g-g-gone!" I stuttered, my voice cracking.

"Sam, it's okay. Take it easy," Tucker said, trying to comfort me.

"TUCKER! Where will I go? What will I do? I am all alone now!" I cried out, bawling again.

"Sam! Everything will be fine," Tucker said, trying to calm me down.

I spent the next few hours of my night talking to Tucker. He was comforting me. It actually worked a little. When I felt a little better, I hung up and went to bed.

At around 3 in the morning, I got a phone call from the cops. They told me everything that happened, even if I already knew. The cops told me I would have to go to an orphanage. An orphanage? ARE YOU FRICKEN KIDDING ME?

I called Tucker later and told him everything that the cops told me.

"You're leaving?" Tucker asked, shocked.

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything about it," I said, sobbing a little.

I had to pack my bags right after I was done talking on the phone with Tucker. I packed my usual goth clothes. I also packed my photo album, my toiletries, some magazines and books, my CDs, my electronic devices, and about $2000 extra cash in case of emergency. (My family was really rich, but I didn't like to rub it in)

I was leaving in three days. I spent those three days as much as I could with Tucker. We were trying to squeeze in as much fun as we could. Time flew by fast, and before you knew it, three days were up.

At the airport, Tucker and I were saying our good-byes.

"Tuck, I'm gonna miss you. Please don't ever forget me. I promise I will try to visit you," I said.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Sam. And please don't forget me either," He said. Both of us shared one last hug. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wiped it away.

I left and stood in line for the boarding to begin. After 45 long minutes of waiting, I finally sat down on the plane. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

After about four hours or so, I woke up hungry. I asked the flight attendant for some food. She gave me a vegetarian salad. I gobbled it up, hungry.

I had watched a few movies. I saw Rush Hour 3 and Bad Teacher. Both were funny, but Bad Teacher was really stupid.

After that, the flight had landed. I stepped off the plane and got my luggage. There was a taxi waiting for me. I got in and it drove me to the orphanage.

The orphanage was really big. The front lawn had a playground. There were laughing kids on it. There was a big garden with flowers. Some kids were tending the flowers. I slowly walked to the front door. After I checked in and got a room, I sat in the lobby. There were many other kids playing in there too. I scanned the room for anything interesting. Nothing caught my eye, except this boy with black hair and blue eyes.

He looked about my age. He was really handsome. However, he looked really upset. I couldn't blame him. Considering this place was an orphanage, he probably lost his parents too. Thinking about my parents made me cry again. I walked to the corner of the room and sat down on the floor I buried my head in my knees and cried again. I would never see my parents again.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw big, blue, beautiful eyes looking down at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! What did you think of my first chapter? I know, it wasn't that great, but the story will get better I PROMISE!**

**Here is Chapter 2:**

Chapter 2: The New Boy I Met

I looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes looking at me. I felt my stomach churn. It was the handsome guy I saw earlier.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked gently.

"I-I'm just going through a hard time right now," I explained as I wiped my tears.

The boy sat down next to me and sighed.

"I know how you feel. I am going through a tough time too," He said.

"What happened to you?" I asked carefully.

"M-My parents d-d-died in an accident in their lab. They were doing an experiment, a-and suddenly i-it blew up and they got k-killed. My sister got killed too," The boy stuttered, he let a few tears drop.

I sat closer to the boy and rubbed his shoulder comfortably. I couldn't help but let a tear drop down my cheek. I placed my finger on his cheek and wiped his tears away with my thumb.

"What happened to you?" The boy asked after a minute.

"M-My parents died in a car accident. They were in Amity Park Mountains and then suddenly their car swerved right and fell off a mountain when a bear was in the middle of the street. They died then," I told him, feeling hot tears roll down my cheeks.

It was the boy's turn to comfort me. He wiped my tears away and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Life's hard, huh?" He said.

"You have no idea," I replied, smiling slightly.

The boy smiled and took out his hand.

"I'm Daniel Fenton, but call me Danny," Danny said.

I shook his hand.

"I'm Samantha Manson, but call me Sam or you might get me a tad bit mad," I introduced myself.

Danny chuckled. "What grade are you in?" He asked.

"9th grade," I said, "You?"

"Same here. What school are you going to be attending?" Danny asked.

"North Hill High School. You?" I asked.

"Same here!" Danny exclaimed.

We both let out a little laugh. We kept shooting questions back and forth at each other. In under 20 minutes, I learned that he was 14 like me, his birthday is the same as mine, he likes to draw and play video games, his sister, Jazz, was a genius who was studying psychology before she.. died, and his parents studied ghosts. I didn't find that weird at all. I knew about Danny Phantom. I saw on TV the ghosts he fought.

We both ended up making dumb little jokes and laughing. It was really fun being with him.

"When did you arrive here?" I asked.

"About 2 days ago. I was so lonely and bored! There are basically only little kids here, except three kids are 11. The rest of the one hundred and twelve kids were 10 and under," Danny explained.

"I was worried I would be lonely and bored here until I turn 18!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I say we be friends. What do you think?" Danny asked.

"I think we should definitely be friends," I said. Danny grinned, and that made me grin.

Danny had told me all the rules about the orphanage. There were so many, at one point I rested my head on Danny's lap and pretended to snore.

"So. Many. Rules," I mumbled. Danny laughed and I got up from his lap.

"Attention kids! It is 10:45 PM and it is lights out time. No sneaking into girls' dorms if you are a boy and no sneaking into a boys' dorm if you are a girl. Sleepovers are okay but only if you two are the same sex or you are under age 10," Alexis, the head master announced.

I heard a bunch of kids groan as they went to their dorm rooms. Wait, I didn't have a room! I ran up to the front desk and asked them for one. I was room 14C.

"I'm room 14C. What about you?" I asked Danny.

"I am 33B," Danny said.

"Wow, that's far from my dorm," I said.

"No, actually not. To get to my dorm, you walk down the hall then take a right. You keep going until you reach the last door. That's me," Danny explained.

Danny and I walked to the halls. It was dark except for one little light that hung above us.

"Well, good night," Danny said.

"Good night," I said.

Both of us just stood there stupidly for like a minute.

"Oh come on," I said, laughing lightly. I walked over to him and hugged him. Danny immediately hugged back. I think he was thinking of hugging me, but was hesitant.

Danny chuckled lightly and we ran off to our dorms before we got in trouble.

I opened my dorm room and gasped. It was beautiful! There was a nice bed with a purple, black, and red quilt design. The carpet was super soft and it was dark purple. The walls were a light purple. I noticed that there was a walk-in closet too! I entered it and there was a huge air vent thing up high.

I decided to climb into it. I crawled through it and there were many holes in it that showed us the rooms. I saw many sleeping people. I found a lit room and I crawled over to it.

I saw Danny sitting up on his bed, playing a video game. I smiled.

"Danny!" I whispered. I saw Danny jump.

"Up here!" I called. Danny looked up and gasped.

"Sam?" He said, "What are you doing? How did you get up there?" Danny asked.

"I have a huge vent in my closet that I can crawl through!" I exclaimed. Danny grinned. He brought a chair right below the vent and stood on it. He reached up and poked my hand.

I began to giggle at his cuteness. Danny grinned and poked my cheek. He kept poking me till I grabbed his fingers.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop!" He exclaimed. I let go and he put his hands down.

"I should go," I said. "Good night," I said.

"Bye Sam. Goodnight," Danny replied.

I crawled back to my vent and closed it. I jumped to the ground and unpacked some stuff. Afterwards, I fell asleep in my new room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! It was so fun reading the reviews. Okay, here is Chapter 3! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 3: New School

DANNY'S POV

I woke up at 7:00 AM. I had to go to my first day of school today. Thankfully, Sam was coming too. Even if we knew each other for only a day, I felt like I've known her for a lifetime. She was really friendly, fun, pretty, cute, awesome. It's not like I had a crush on her or anything, right? We just met!

Anyway, I got out of bed and went into the shower. I did my daily morning routine. I packed up my backpack. I turned into Danny Phantom, went intangible, and flew to Sam's room. She was just about done packing up. I went outside her room, turned human, and knocked on the door.

Sam opened it and smiled. "Come on in," She said.

I gasped as I entered her room. It was huge! My room was so ordinary and basic. Sam's room was like three times bigger than mine!

"Too much?" Sam asked as she closed the door.

"What, how?" I stuttered.

Sam sighed. "My family was stinkin' rich and the orphanage gave me this room," She explained.

Sam's eyes widened.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm rich! I don't want to have "friends" who only care about my money," Sam pleaded. Sam looked really tense.

I walked behind her and massaged her shoulders.

"It's okay, Sam. I won't tell a soul," I said.

Sam relaxed quickly and smiled. From there, we walked to North Hill High School for the first time.

Sam and I entered the office and got our schedules.

This was mine:

Period 1: English – Mr. Lancer

Period 2: History – Mrs. Brown

Period 3: Spanish 2 – Sra. James

Period 4: Science 9 – Mr. Cofflin

Period 5: Geometry – Mrs. Small

Period 6: Lunch

Period 7: Home EC – Ms. Phillips

Period 8: PE – Mrs. Tettslaf

Sam and I had English, Spanish, Science, Geometry, PE, and Lunch together. We had 6 classes together! Woo hoo!

Sam and I walked to our English class. We had to tell the teacher we were the new kids in town.

The teacher, Mr. Lancer, was overweight and bald. He told us to sit in the back, next to each other. I had a small smile on my face as Sam and I walked to our seats.. Mr. Lancer began teaching us about some book called Call of the Wild. I wasn't really paying attention. I noticed that Sam looked really bored too. I passed her a note.

_Hey Sam. Isn't this boring? I have no idea what he is talking about._ I passed it to her.

_Yeah same here. I always hated English. I'd rather be in Science. You?_

_Same here. How much time do we have left until we get out of here?_

Suddenly, the bell rang. Well, that answered the last question. Sam and I packed up our stuff and left. Since we didn't have History together, we had to go our separate ways.

I ended up in Mrs. Brown's class. Pretty much the same thing happened as first period. I was introduced to the class, there was a boring lesson, and the same old thing. However, it was WAY more rotten than English. Why? Because there was no Sam with me. I had no one to pass notes to. I took out a piece of paper and doodled on it. I ended up drawing Sam and me together on an island.

The bell rang and I quickly pack up my stuff. At least I now had Spanish with Sam. The rest of my classes had Sam in them, except for Home EC. When we arrived in Spanish, Sam and I sat down next to each other. Like first period, we passed notes. The rest of the day dragged on like that. In Home EC, we baked a chocolate cake. It was actually really good. Everyone got to take home two slices of cake.

I found white frosting in the front, so I took it and frosted Sam's name on one slice of cake. The other one, I frosted my same.

When class was over, I sealed up my plastic container and went to PE. There, we played basketball outside. Sam and I played a one on one game.

"I have a surprise for you," I told her. She shot the ball into the hoop.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A little something I made in Home EC," I said, smiling.

"Aw, you got me some food from there?" Sam asked.

"Yup! I made a chocolate cake and I frosted your name onto a slice!" I exclaimed.

"Danny, you're so sweet!" She exclaimed. She ran up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, slightly blushing at her touch. I inhaled her scent. Hmm, it was a lilac scent. It was really good.

"HEY! NO PDA WHILE WE'RE IN PE!" The PE teacher, Mrs. Tettslaf said. Sam and I quickly broke apart and blushed.

Finally, the period was over and I went to the locker room to get changed. When I came out, I found Sam outside the door, waiting for me.

She was turned around, looking at a book or something. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Boo," I said. Sam began to laugh a little. She leaned back on me.

"When do I get some cake?" She asked, smirking.

"When we reach home. Come on!" I exclaimed. I grabbed her hand and ran.

"Woah!" She yelled.

I eventually slowed down and we walked home. When we got there, we both went to Sam's dorm.

I took out the container with cake. Sam's eyes widened as she looked at it.

"That looks so good," Sam said. I gave her the slice with her name on it and I took mine out. We ate our special little snack together.

When we finished, we did our homework together. I didn't get the math at all. We had to use a compass. It kept slipping from my grasp. Sam kept laughing at me. At one point, she put her hands over mine and showed me how to work it properly. I was blushing madly, I knew. I noticed she was too.

When all that crap load of work was done, it was dinner.

"Dinner, milady?" I asked it a British accent. Sam began to chuckle.

"Of course, my lord," She said. I took her hand in mine and the two of us walked to the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Loving the reviews! I just ate half a pizza and I'm super full! It was from pizza hut.**

**I'm getting off topic. Whoops. Anyway, Chapter 4 everybody!**

Chapter 4: Sneaky Sleepover

SAM'S POV

Danny and I walked hand in hand to the cafeteria. We took a tray and stood in line.

"What are you gonna take? Macaroni and Cheese, French Fries, Spaghetti, hamburgers, or hot dogs?" Danny asked me.

"Umm, spaghetti," I replied.

"Me too!" Danny exclaimed. I smiled at his cuteness. When it was our turn to get our food, the server gave us our spaghetti. With that, I took some soda and an orange. Danny did the same.

We sat down at a small table by ourselves. I thought it was romantic, but that's just me.

"So.. what do you think of school?" Danny asked.

"It's dumb, like always," I said. Danny and I laughed together. I took a forkful of spaghetti on my fork and twirled it. I put it in my mouth. We just talked about what happened at school and stuff. When we finished our food, we put the dishes away and ate dessert. It was cookies n cream ice cream. I was thinking a lot about our relationship. Suddenly, Danny put his spoon into my bowl and took a spoonful of ice cream. He held it close to my mouth.

I smiled and opened my mouth. Danny laughed as he put the spoon inside. I tasted the delicious, creamy ice cream on my tongue.

"Why so spacey?" Danny asked.

"Oh, just thinking about something," I said, taking a bite of ice cream.

"Oh. What do you think about Danny Phantom?" He suddenly asked. I looked confused. Why did he suddenly just ask me that?

"I actually think he's really cool. I know a lot of people say that he is evil, but if he constantly is saving the world, why do people say he's bad?" I asked.

"I don't know. I think he's cool too," Danny replied, suddenly looking a lot more relaxed.

"_Attention kids! It is lights out time!" _Alexis announced.

"Ugh, already?" Danny muttered.

"Maybe I can visit you through the air vent," I suggested.

Danny's face instantly brightened.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed.

I laughed lightly. We walked to the dorm halls and went to our bedrooms. I changed into my night clothes. After that, I climbed into the air vent and crawled to Danny's room vent.

"Hey Dan!" I exclaimed.

Danny looked up and smiled.

"Hey Sam!" He said happily. He got a chair and stood up. I poked my finger out and touched his nose.

"Can you somehow get rid of this stupid air vent thing? I wanna come in because I can't stay here that long or I will like die," I said

Danny laughed and he unscrewed the vent. I was actually pretty high up.

"Okay, now how do I get down?" I asked.

"Um, you can jump and I will catch you," Danny suggested.

"If you're standing on the chair when you catch me, we will both fall," I explained.

Danny laughed.

"No, I will stand on the ground and I will catch you when you jump," He explained.

"Oh okay," I said. Wow! Danny was gonna catch me! I am gonna be in his arms. Sweet!

Danny pushed the chair out of the way and stood below me. "I'm ready!" He said.

I took a deep breath, then fell down. I felt two strong arms catch me. I was holding on to Danny tightly, as if I were still falling. My head was resting on his chest and my arms were around Danny's neck.

Danny was holding me bridal style.

"I got you," He whispered in my ear. I felt chills go down my spine.

"Am I heavy?" I asked Danny.

"No, not at all," Danny replied, smiling.

I got off Danny's arms and sat down on his bed. Danny sat next to me, our thighs were barely touching.

"Wow, now I can always sneak into your room after lights out," I said.

Danny laughed and lay down. I lay down beside him.

"Ugh, we have school tomorrow," Danny muttered.

"No, we don't. Apparently there is a staff development day tomorrow, so students get it off tomorrow," I explained.

Danny's face instantly brightened up.

"Yes!" He cried out. I laughed at his silliness.

"Then we can stay up!" I said, smiling.

"We need junk food," Danny said.

"Good idea. There is soda, cookies, ice cream, chips, popcorn, and other stuff in the cafeteria," I explained.

"We gotta sneak in!" Danny said.

"This will be fun," I said, smiling.

"But we can't get caught or we will be in trouble," Danny replied.

"Let's go in about 10 minutes. We can't right now because Alexis or other people might be around," I said.

"Good idea. What will we do till then?" Danny asked.

"Do you have a TV or something? Maybe a DVD player?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! I have a DVD player and some movies too. But we should save those for after we have food," Danny said.

"Right. How about some music?" I asked.

"Good idea!" Danny exclaimed. Danny had a playlist with songs which both Danny and I liked. Basically, he liked all the music I did. I swear there were at least 100 songs on that playlist.

Danny and I were having a good time listening to songs. Suddenly, a slow song played. I immediately blushed.

Danny stood up. I thought he was going to turn it off, but he suddenly pulled up and pulled me close. I felt myself blushing again.

We started to slow dance. I rested my head on Danny's chest. Danny's arms were around my waist, protectively holding me. We swayed slowly to the beat. My heart was beating really fast. I was surprised Danny didn't hear it. I sighed softly as the song ended.

"That was fun," Danny said.

"Yeah, it was," I said, smiling.

"You wanna get food now?" Danny asked.

"Totally!" I exclaimed. This was going to be fun! We were going to steal food and try not to get caught.

Danny and I slowly opened the door and walked out. Danny quietly closed the door. I grabbed his hand.

"So we don't get separated," I explained. Danny nodded. Our fingers intertwined and we snuck down the hall.

Danny suddenly stopped in his tracks. I peeked over his shoulder and gasped. I saw a shadow in the moonlight.

"Yeah, I know right! Oh, I gotta go, bye! Love you!" The voice said. It was Alexis! She was on the phone. Alexis's shadow moved. Danny and I pushed ourselves against the wall, trying to look as flat as possible. I saw Alexis's shadow come closer. I held my breath, not daring to move.

Alexis walked down the hall and disappeared. I let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close!" Danny exclaimed. He led me to the kitchen. It was dark in there. Luckily, Danny brought a flashlight. He turned it on and looked for the fridge. When he found it, he opened it and gasped.

There were so many things in it! Soda, chips, water, cookies, cake, you name it! Danny and I grabbed a BUNCH of stuff and walked back to Danny's room.

I set all of the stuff I got onto Danny's table. Danny did too. There was an enormous pile of food.

"Wow, where do we start?" I asked.

"Soda!" Danny exclaimed. I laughed and grabbed a Coke. Danny grabbed a Mountain Dew and sipped it.

He took out his DVD player and took out a bunch of movies.

"Which one?" He asked.

There were so many choices! I picked Rush Hour 3, because it was funny. Danny and I began to watch the movie and dig in on the food. We sat on the bed, against the wall.

When we were done and all, it was about 2:00 AM. I felt really sleepy. I began to dose off slightly. Being half asleep, I leaned on Danny's shoulder. Mmmm, it was comfy.

I felt Danny put his arm around me. He turned off the movie and made me lay down. He slept next to me.

I felt really cheery inside. I was sleeping next to Danny! I felt his arms wrap around my waist, hugging me closer. I didn't resist at all. I leaned on his chest and slowly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am loving the reviews! I will try to update more often. I hope you will like this chapter!**

Chapter 5: Secret Blushes and Crushes

SAM'S POV

I woke up in a different room. I looked around until I recognized it as Danny's. I felt something moving at my waist. I realized it was Danny's arm! Danny's arm was around my waist, hugging me. I felt my heart soar and a blush on my cheeks.

I leaned my head against Danny's strong chest. When did he get so strong? He was well toned. I turned around and looked at Danny. He had a lopsided grin on his face and by the looks of it, was having a good dream. I gasped as he pulled me closer than I already was.

'_Awww, he's so cute when he's asleep,' _I thought. I had the sudden urge to kiss him. I tried to repress the feeling, but I couldn't resist. I leaned in and kissed Danny quickly on his mouth.

Danny's grin grew bigger. Suddenly, he mumbled, "Sam,". I jumped at the sound of my name. He slowly opened those beautiful blue eyes and looked at me. My heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Sam," He mumbled. He noticed that his arm was around my waist. He didn't move them, to my surprise. Danny moved his head so it was buried in the crook of my neck.

I began to giggle like an idiot. I rested my head on his. He was using me as his pillow! I rested my hand on my stomach. Suddenly, Danny took my hand in his. He snuggled closer to me. I think he was like half asleep, but I was definitely not complaining. After a minute or two cuddling with Danny, I decided to wake him up.

"Danny," I said, nudging him.

"Hmm freohfr," He mumbled.

I laughed. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"IT'S ALEXIS!" I yelled. That startled Danny and he immediately got up. He nearly fell off the bed! I began laughing really hard.

"Y-You s-should've seen the look on your face!" I exclaimed.

"That wasn't nice, Sam," Danny said, all serious. He didn't keep that look for long. He started laughing too. We both were laughing like maniacs! After we began to calm down, I lay on his bed, relaxing. Danny's scent was intoxicating. It was wonderful! He smelled like mint, or maybe pine?

Danny lay next to me and we stared at the ceiling. I rested my head on Danny's shoulder. We talked about what we were going to do today.

"Do we still have some food?" I asked.

"Yup. A whole pile of it. Why?" He asked.

"I'm hungry," I said. Danny laughed and pulled out a big chocolate cake.

"Oh my god. I want it!" I exclaimed. I opened it up and got a fork. I gave Danny a fork and we began to eat it. It was so good! We were gobbling it up like monsters!

We actually managed to eat the whole thing. When we were done, we both had chocolate all over our faces. I took out a napkin and wiped my mouth. I gave Danny one and he wiped his mouth as well.

"That was a good breakfast," He said, smiling.

"I know. If only I could wake up like this everyday," I said. I thought of what happened earlier this morning, when Danny and I were cuddling. I felt my face flush red.

I looked at Danny. His face was red too. So he wasn't asleep when we were cuddling? Was he doing it on purpose?

Both him and I snapped out of it.

"So, let's go brush our teeth, and head down to the lobby," Danny said.

"Good idea," I replied. I went to my room, took a shower, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair.

I met Danny in the lobby. He was sitting on the couch. When he saw me, he jumped up and ran to me.

"What should we do today?" I asked.

"I don't know. We could just.. talk," Danny said.

"Okay," I replied. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Hmm, how about that ghost fighter Danny Phantom?" Danny suggested. I gave him a weird look? Why was he so interested in Danny Phantom?

"Okay.. What about him?" I asked.

"Have you seen some of the ghosts he has fought?" Danny asked.

"I remember there was one, Ember I think. She was that stupid rocker ghost who controlled everyone with music, right?" I asked.

"Right! Nearly everyone in the world fell under her spell. Did you?" Danny asked.

"No, her music was stupid," I replied. We both laughed.

"There was another time when he found Technus, remember?" Danny asked.

"That techy ghost who tried to hack the world's biggest computer? Yeah, I remember," I replied.

"So, in general, you think Danny Phantom is cool?" Danny asked.

"Yeah! I think he's awesome. But I'm not one of those girls who fawn all over him like he's a god. I bet he finds that annoying, huh," I stated.

"Yeah, you have no idea," Danny replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Sam, I've been meaning to tell you this big secret," Danny said. He looked really nervous.

"I.. Let's go to my dorm. I can't show you here," Danny said. He took my arm and led to his dorm. I sat down on his bed.

"Sam, I'm Danny Phantom," Danny said. Two white rings formed at his waist, his black hair turned white, his blue eyes turned glowing green, and instead of his white and read shirt and jeans, he was wearing black spandex with a white DP symbol.

I gasped. Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom? One in the same?

"Please don't be mad at me," Danny pleaded.

I ran up to Danny and hugged him. I stroked his back. I could never be mad at Danny. He was so nice. I was really glad he told me the truth.

"I could never be mad at you. I'm glad you told me. I think it's cool," I said finally. I felt Danny stroke my hair.

"Thank you for accepting me. But you don't think I'm a freak?" Danny asked. I broke apart from Danny and held his hands.

"You would never be a freak," I told him, looking at him straight in the eye. Danny looked straight back at me. Suddenly, we were leaning in close. Were we going to kiss? I was about two inches away from Danny's lips, those lips I wanted to kiss so badly. We leaned in closer until we were like a centimeter apart.

I felt a pair of warm lips touch mine. Oh my gosh! I was kissing Danny Fenton! It felt so perfect. It felt so right. I wrapped my arms around Danny's neck and Danny pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist. This was my first kiss, and it was absolutely amazing.

After about a minute or two, we slowly broke apart. I looked into Danny's eyes lovingly.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that," Danny said softly, looking into my eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that," I admitted. Both of us let out a little laugh.

"Sam, I love you," Danny said, taking my hand in his.

"I love you too Danny," I replied. We leaned in for another kiss. This one was a little longer, and more passionate. Danny and I tried to pull each other even closer, even though our bodies were already touching. I felt his tongue lick my lower lip, asking for entrance. I obliged and let him in. He explored my mouth. I explored his mouth too. Danny tasted so good! He tasted like.. Danny. Danny was perfect.

We broke apart after about two minutes, but the kiss seemed perpetual. I had a dazed look on my face. I was in heaven!

Danny pulled out a class ring with a beautiful blue jewel on it.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Danny asked. My eyes filled with joyful tears. I hugged him, telling him yes like a million times. I let Danny slip the ring onto my finger.

**Well, how was that? Tell me if I should continue. I need 30 reviews to make a sequal.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
